1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to high power laser systems, high power laser fibers for the delivery of high power laser energy to remote and difficult to access locations, high power laser tools, and other high power laser systems and applications.
As used herein, unless specified otherwise “high power laser energy” means a laser beam having at least about 1 kW (kilowatt) of power. As used herein, unless specified otherwise “great distances” means at least about 500 m (meter). As used herein the term “substantial loss of power,” “substantial power loss” and similar such phrases, mean a loss of power of more than about 3.0 dB/km (decibel/kilometer) for a selected wavelength. As used herein the term “substantial power transmission” means at least about 50% transmittance.
As used herein, unless specified otherwise, “optical connector”, “fiber optics connector”, “connector” and similar terms are to be given their broadest possible meaning and include, for example, any component from which a laser beam is or can be propagated, any component into which a laser beam is or can be propagated, and any component that propagates, receives, or both, a laser beam in relation to, e.g., free space, (which would include a vacuum, a gas, a liquid, a foam and other non-optical component materials), an optical component, a wave guide, a fiber, and combinations of the forgoing.
As used herein “passive cooling,” “passively cooled” and similar such terms mean any type of cooling that does not employ or use an additional system, material, component or equipment to cool the assembly; but instead relies only on the operating environment and conditions to manage and to the extent needed to cool any heat generated by the high power laser energy during operations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Although not limited to such applications and uses, embodiments of the present inventions may be employed or utilized with, or in conjunction with conventional high power laser systems, tools, applications and uses, such as short distance high power laser transmission systems that are commercially used in manufacturing, such as, e.g., in the automotive industry.
The present inventions may be utilized, and preferably are utilized and employed with, or in conjunction with, the novel and innovative high power long distance laser systems and recent breakthroughs in long distance high power laser transmission and applications that were created by inventors and co-inventors working at Foro Energy, Inc., which would include for example, the novel and innovative systems, methods and apparatus that are disclosed and taught in the following US patent applications, US Patent Application Publications and PCT Applications: Publication No. US 2010/0044106 (Method and Apparatus For Delivering High Power Laser Energy Over Long Distances); Publication No. 2010/0215326 (Optical Fiber Cable for Transmission of High Power Laser Energy Over Great Distances); Publication No. 2010/0044103 (Method and System for Advancement of a Borehole using a High Power Laser); Publication No. 2012/0020631 (Optical Fiber Configuration for Transmission of Laser Energy Over Great Distances); Ser. No. 13/210,581 (System and Conveyance Structures for High Power Long Distance Laser Transmission); Ser. No. PCT/US12/26337 (Tools and Methods for Use with a High Power Laser Transmission System); and Ser. No. 13/403,692 (Control System for High Power Laser Drilling Workover and Completion Unit), the entire disclosures of each of which are incorporated by reference herein.
The present inventions may also be utilized, and preferably are utilized and employed with, or in conjunction with, the novel and innovative high power long distance laser tools, apparatus, devices and systems and recent breakthroughs in long distance high power laser transmission and applications that were created by inventors and co-inventors working at Foro Energy, Inc., which would include for example, the novel and innovative systems, methods and apparatus that are disclosed and taught in the following US patent applications and US Patent Application Publications: Publication No. 2010/0044106 (Method and Apparatus For Delivering High Power Laser Energy Over Long Distances); Publication No. 2010/0044104 (Apparatus for Advancing a Wellbore using High Power Laser Energy); Publication No. 2010/0044105 (Methods and Apparatus for Delivering High Power Laser Energy to a Surface); Publication No. 2010/0044103 (Method and System for Advancement of a Borehole using a High Power Laser); Ser. No. 13/034,037 (Laser Assisted System for Controlling Deep Water Drilling Emergency Situations); Ser. No. 13/222,931 (Fluid Laser Jets, Cutting Heads, Tools and Methods of Use); Ser. No. 13/211,729 (Two-Phase Isolation Methods and Systems for Controlled Drilling); Ser. No. 13/247,445 (High Power Laser Photo-Conversion Assemblies, Apparatus and Methods of Use); Ser. No. 13/366,882 (High Power Laser Pipeline Tool and Methods of Use); Ser. No. 13/403,132 (Method of High Power Laser-Mechanical Drilling); Ser. No. 13/403,287 (Electric Motor for Laser-Mechanical Drilling); Ser. No. 13/403,509 (Optics Assembly for High Power Laser Tools); Ser. No. 13/403,615 (High Power Laser-Mechanical Drilling Bit and Methods of Use); Ser. No. 61/605,422 (Laser System and Methods for the Removal of Structures); Ser. No. 61/605,429 (High Power Laser Cutting Tool and System); Ser. No. 61/605,434 (High Power Laser Tools); and, Ser. No. 61/605,401 (High Power Optical Slip Ring Assemblies) the entire disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.